<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spoiled rotten by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382638">spoiled rotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda has her ways of getting what she wants from her brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Holst Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spoiled rotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“But I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to train today,” Hilda says with a pout. “You already know that I’m far too delicate of a flower to waste my day </span>
  <em>
    <span>training</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want to waste your day lazing around then?” asks Holst, exasperated and not at all sure what to do with his lazy little sister. They go through this every day, and still, she manages to act surprised each time, like this is the first time he has ever tried to make her do any work, and it takes him quite a long time to even get her to get started on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, whenever he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> manage to get her started on it, but whenever he doesn’t, that is another matter entirely. For the most part, he can’t wait until she is off at the Officer’s Academy, where there will be less of a chance for her to slack off, and actual teachers to deal with her difficult behavior, rather than her older brother. But when he thinks about what she does to get out of work, he wonders how on earth he is going to survive once his sister is away from home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is one of those “slack off at any cost” days; he can tell from the way she suddenly looks up at him with wide eyes, biting her lower lip as she says, “But...big </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know that I’m not suited for that kind of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows her tricks so well that he could blow her off easily here, and continue their argument until he can get her to cave and focus on her training. It would be so easy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall into her trap, and yet, he finds himself going along with it as he asks, “Oh? Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you suited for, Hilda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you,” she replies with a playful grin, just as she always does, before leaning up to press her lips to his. Holst wraps his arms around her without a moment’s hesitation, not even bothering to pretend to be shocked, or to pretend to have any more hangups, when it comes to how close he and his little sister are. He knows that they have taken things too far, too many times, but at this point, that only makes it harder to turn back. What’s the point, after all, when they have already come this far?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too much,” he mumbles, once she pulls out of the kiss, and she winks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you think this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more fun than training?” she asks, tilting her hips into his, giggling when she feels his erection. “You’re already </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because it’s you,” he mumbles, though he is not sure if that is the best thing to say or not, even if it is the truth. He makes it too easy for Hilda to continue playing him like this, because he always tells her outright just how much he wants it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right? Well, let’s see what I can do for you…” She says that, but they both know she won’t be doing much </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> him at all. Even as she strips down, he knows that she will be on her back soon, her older brother doing whatever he can just to make sure that he makes her happy, and that he will not have a single complaint about it either way. No matter what she does, she always manages to play him, and even when seducing him to get out of having to work, she remains a spoiled brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holst would not want her any other way, no matter what he might say to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he knows she will, she has him start by kneeling down in front of her, face between her spread legs, claiming that there is no way she will be able to take him if he does not eat her out first. Holst does not object to it, doing as she says and using his mouth to tend to his sister, rather than protest how demanding she is. He loves to listen to her moans, anyway, and, though he knows better than to admit this to her, he enjoys simply knowing that she is enjoying herself, putting that before his own pleasure every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he is feeling rather impatient today, aching for her so that it is not long before he is straightening back up so that he can get on top of her, pushing her legs back and saying, “Now, I think it’s about time you finish showing me what it is that you’re more suited to than training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know what to do,” she replies teasingly, though she is breathless at this point, eager for him just as he is for her. She bites her lip as he begins to push inside of her, whimpering as she gives herself over to her big brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Holst is so quickly overwhelmed by it all, as he is every single time. It is always too much for him to handle, something that he will never be able to get entirely used to, losing himself in the moment until he is wildly thrusting into his little sister, groaning and crying out, and so overcome with lust that training is the furthest thing from his mind. She knows exactly how to play him, and he happily lets her every time, completely helpless before someone who can play him this well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holst loves his little sister, and only pushes her so hard because of his love for her, but that love becomes an easy weak point for her to exploit, when it comes to how much he wants her as a result of that love. When it comes down to it, she will always be able to get her way, just as long as she keeps using such effective measures against him. But when he gives into his pleasure at last, groaning out her name as he comes for her, Holst finds it so easy to decide that Hilda getting her way is not such a bad thing after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>